


short and sweet

by missHapp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Based on a webtoon, DaiSuga Week, Feel-good, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missHapp/pseuds/missHapp
Summary: created for daisuga week 2020++++Sugawara runs a fairly popular bakery in a world where magic is everything, and everything is magic. This is just one of those times where his boyfriend is visiting him in his shop. Okay, visiting isn't all he does. Daichi comes into the shop and annoys him to no end. He's lucky Suga loves him.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	short and sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689398) by Witherling. 



> hello! this is my contribution to daisuga week, as you've seen in the summary and tags. no idea why i'm repeating it here but whatever. this drabble is based on the prompt salty/sweet/spicy, and i hope you enjoy. :D

Suga watches Daichi from the counter, sighing as his boyfriend takes another sip of Focus. 

“Jeez, Suga-san,” says Hinata. “You’re kinda creepy, you know?”

He hits him on the back of his head. 

“When you and Kageyama get together, you’ll want to stare at him all day long. He’ll be the most beautiful thing in the world to you…”

“Who said I wanted to date Bakageyama, huh?” Hinata sputters. 

He puts his chin in his hand, elbow on the counter.

“Everyone knows you like him. And everyone also knows he likes you,”

By this point, Hinata’s face has gone bright red, and he ducks into the back room, leaving a chuckling Sugawara behind. 

Daichi looks up from his computer to see what’s going on. His dad senses still seem to be up and running even under the influence of Focus. 

“Honey?” he asks sweetly.

“Yes?”

“What did you do to the children?”

“Oh, I think you know,” Suga says with a sly smile, and walks away.

Daichi shakes his head. 

“You better give me a slice of Romance if you want to save this relationship!” he calls.

Suga turns around and faces the dark haired man. 

“How about you start paying for your Inspiration? Or perhaps at least credit me in your next novel?”

“Hm… no. But here’s five bucks if you’ll eat some of Affection?” he smiles. 

“You know you can get some for free if you wait until I get off work,”

“Yes, but now?” 

Daichi is playing his trump card: puppy eyes. 

“C’mon Koushi! Just a little kiss?”

 _No! Why did he have to do that?_ Thinks Suga. He has a reputation of winning arguments to uphold. He cannot and shall not let this be his downfall. Squeezing his eyes shut, Suga forces himself away from his needy partner.

“Not today, my love,” he says. “After work. Now, speaking of work, get back to yours!” 

And with that, he heads off to the back kitchen to help Hinata with the fresh batch of Confidence.

++

When they get back home, Daichi is immediately begging for attention. Suga can hear his every thought. 

_Movies and cuddles? Movies and cuddles? Movies and cuddles please!_

He pretends to act annoyed at him, but of course it doesn’t work. There’s no winning in this war where they both want the same thing. Both of them change into clean clothes, and promptly lay themselves down on the couch. It’s a nice feeling. The bakery is being taken over by Asahi tomorrow, which means they can stay up tonight.

At least, that’s what the plan was. Neither of them remembers that they are both extremely tired from their jobs.

And so that's how they find themselves on this beautiful, autumn evening. Passed out on their big leather couch, holding each other like otters.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you can. i especially enjoy reading comments <3
> 
> (if you want to join a cool and funny haikyuu server, here's a link to one: https://discord.gg/mpdj3pP)
> 
> (one last thing: happy bi visibility day from a fellow bisexual!)


End file.
